how rare and beautiful it is to even exist
by Aconitum Ferox
Summary: Cokelat, dan kisah yang menggiringnya mengantarkan sebuah kisah yang tak terduga. #SecretValentine


_how rare and beautiful it is to even exist_

Fanfiksi ini bukan untuk kepentingan pribadi, melainkan kesenang semata. Hak Cipta masih punya J.K Rowling.

Didedikasikan untuk event Secret Valentine

...

Dunia ini sangat indah, ada laba-laba membuat sarang di tepi jendela. Aroma mawar yang sayup-sayup terhidu lembut bersamaan dengan nuansa musim panas. Tiga petik dengan campuran lemon, apel hijau, dan kayu manis, mencukupkan diri membangkitkan semangat setiap pagi dengan aroma yang disebarkannya.

Hari ini pasti menyenangkan.

Langkah kaki, dangan senyuman sumringah anak usia sepuluh tahun perlahan menjijit untuk mengurangi suara deritan lantai kayu yang mulai tua.

Dapur menjadi primadona bagi anggota keluarga Weasley. Di sana, dengan pakaian terbaiknya dan celemek warna-warni. Molly Weasley, tampil sempurna dengan tongkat sihir yang berayun. Ya, tongkat sihir. Ini adalah kisah salah satu anggota klan Weasley, oh bukan Molly Weasley, ia akan memiliki kisah tersendiri pada catatan diwaktu lain, kisah ini akan berpusat pada dia, gadis pertama di klan Weasley setelah sekian abad, Ginevra Weasley.

"Selamat pagi, _Mum_!"

Molly Weasley yang tengah sibuk menarikan tongkatnya ke seluruhan area menjawabnya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Pagi juga, _Bubblegum_."

"Bisa kita mulai, _Mum?"_ Ginny Weasley tersenyum semangat, wajahnya memerah dengan senyumannya yang ceria.

"Nanti dulu, sayang. Tentu dirimu tidak ingin melewati salad lezat yang tumbuh di bumi pertiwi ini, bukan?"

Daun selada bertemankan parutan timun, wortel, putih telur rebus dan rebusan kentang berbaur rasa dengan menuangkan campuran sausnya yang berupa kuning telur, lada, perasan jeruk nipis, dan sejumput garam berbaur membentuk satu harmoni rasa yang nikmat. Menu khusus keluarga Prewett kata Molly Weasley sekali waktu ketika ditanyakan.

...

Perlu beberapa lama ketika akhirnya Ginny Weasley lepas dari cokelat leleh yang gagal total. Gosong, bahkan hingga membentuk kerak di wadah. Tetapi, Molly Weasley tersenyum menatap semangat anak gadisnya dalam memasak.

Seumur-umur baru kali ini Ginny Weasley menyentuh dapur dengan semangat.

"Sudah, cukup. Istirahat sebentar, sayang. Nanti dirimu kelelahan."

"Tidak, _Mum._ Aku tidak kelelahan."

"Tapi, kelihatannya tidak dengan sinyal dari tubuhmu, sayang. Lihat, hasilnya jadi tidak maksimal seperti yang pertama. Sudah, istirahat saja. Mungkin, buku-buku tentang cokelat bisa membantu memunculkan rasa yang terbaik dengan cara pembuatan yang terbaik."

Ginny cemberut, tidak menyenangkan seperti yang dia bayangkan.

"Masakanku sangat buruk, ya?"

Molly menatap wajah anaknya, keringat membasahi dahinya. Kelelahan karena sedemikian lama mempersiapkan masakan dengan caranya sendiri.

" _Mum_ pasti akan mengatakan masakanmu sangat enak, tapi rasa dari masakanmu harus dirimu yang mengetahuinya."

Semangkuk cokelat lava menggelegak dihadapan Ginny Weasley. Dia menatap mata ibunya, dan Molly menatapnya dengan senyum dibibirnya. Satu suapan masuk ke dalam mulut Ginny Weasley.

Dalam sekejap, westafel terdekat dihampirinya.

"Aku tidak menyukai ini, ini sangat menyebalkan."

Dengan hentakan kaki, Ginny Weasley berlari menuju kamarnya sambil tersedu.

Molly Weasley memerhatikan tingkah laku putrinya, dia tersenyum.

Sekali kibas, peralatan yang digunakan kembali kinclong.

...

Dunia ini menyebalkan, ada laba-laba membuat sarang di tepi jendela. Aroma mawar yang sayup-sayup terhidu lembut bersamaan dengan nuansa musim panas. Tiga petik dengan campuran lemon, apel hijau, dan kayu manis, membuatnya mual.

Hari ini adalah penderitaan bagi Ginny Weasley.

Dan tidak membaik ketika tumpukan buku bertemakan cokelat menumpuk disudut kamarnya ketika bangun pada pagi hari. Lelucon khas ibunya, Molly Weasley.

Rasanya sia-sia saja, terbayang jelas bagaimana keringatnya berjatuhan untuk sekadar semangkuk cokelat lava yang sangat memuakkan bahkan tidak sampai semenit berada di dalam mulut dapat membuat seluruh makanan yang tengah diolah organ dalam tubuh memberontak keluar.

Bukannya membantu, ibunya memperparah dengan mengirimkan buku-buku tentang cokelat.

Ini sangat menyebalkan.

Bahkan, Harry Potter yang terkenal tidak akan mampu mengembalikan _mood_ nya.

Tunggu

.

.

Tunggu dulu

.

.

Tunggu sebentar

.

.

Apa tadi?

.

.

Bahkan, Harry Potter yang terkenal tidak akan mampu mengembalikan _mood_ nya.

.

.

Tidak, Tuan Harry James Potter telah mengembalikan _mood_ nya seratus dua puluh lima ribu persen.

.

.

Lebih besar mana, ribuan atau jutaan?

.

.

Baiklah.

Tuan Harry James Potter telah mengembalikan _mood_ nya seratus dua puluh lima juta per seratus!

...

Setelah beberapa lama Ginevra menjajah dapur kesayangannya Molly Weasley, bukan menjadi capaian kegembiraan ketika masakan yang tersaji hanya dapat dihabiskan oleh Arthur Weasley yang tengah sibuk menyelesaikan tugas penyerangan terhadap muggle dan tirai yang membelitnya. Ginny Weasley sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya bahkan dengan bantuan dari Arthur yang kelelahan akibat kasus mugglenya.

Ginny Weasley tengah berada dititik terbawahnya. Sayangnya, seperti kesepakatan tak tertulis dengan Arthur bahwa orangtua hanya bertugas dengan amarahnya ketika anak berbuat diluar batas (seperti si kembar Weasley dengan kasus toiletnya) dan akan membiarkan anak-anak untuk menyelesaikan permasalahannya sendiri.

Artinya, ketika Ginny Weasley kini dititik terbawahnya, maka biarkan ia sendiri yang merangkak menyelesaikan permasalahannya sendiri.

Tetapi, Molly Weasley memiliki batas atas perjanjian tak tertulis Arthur, dan kini setelah seminggu lewat batas itu mesti ditegakkan. Dia tidak menginginkan anaknya kenapa-kenapa, bukan?

Setelah Arthur pergi ke Kementerian, mengurus kasus toilet menggigit di toilet umum muggle. Molly, dengan mantra kedap suara, menghampiri kamar anaknya.

Satu ketukan

Dua ketukan

Tiga ketukan

Empat ketukan

"Ya, _mum_!"

Ginny Weasley mendatangi Molly Weasley.

"Oh _honey_ , maafkan _mum_. Harusnya _mum_ tidak pernah mengatakan seperti itu."

Ginny menatap Molly bingung.

"Seperti itu, bagaimana, Mum?"

Molly menatap anaknya kembali tidak mengerti. "Bukannya kau mengurung diri karena rasa cokelatmu kurang maksimal?"

"Mum, tolong bilang kalau itu gagal. Aku sangat maksimal dengan rasa cokelatnya sehingga itu memuakkan."

"Tapi, bukan itu alasannya aku mengurung diri. Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengantarkan setumpuk buku tentang cokelat?"

Ginny menunjukkan tumpukkan buku yang berserakkan dikasurnya.

"Oh _honey_."

"Maukah _mum_ membantuku membuat cokelat? Aku ingin belajar langsung darimu."

...

Tamat

...

A/N: akhirnya ini bisa diselesaikan, udah beberapa kali menulis dengan cerita berbeda dan tidak _sreg._ Dan pilihan jatuh ke fic ini. Karena kasih sayang Molly kepada anaknya itu sesuatu banget.

...

 **Tambahan** :

" _Harry Potter!"_ Molly tersenyum dengan kedatangan teman anaknya itu.

Surat Hogwarts beberapa waktu yang lalu sudah membuatnya jantungan dan memberondongi anak-anaknya dengan paket surat kilat terutama dengan Ron yang harus di rawat di sayap rumah sakit.

Namun, kini anaknya tersenyum bangga dengan Harry Potter yang menemaninya disampingnya.

Sejuta nasihat lalu keluar dari mulutnya kepada kedua biang onar baru itu.

Dan baru berhenti ketika Ginny menarik bajunya.

"Ya, Ginny sayang?"

"Aku ingin memberikan hadiah kepada Tu.. tuan Potter, _Mum_."

Wajah Ginny memerah.

"Hei! Apa tidak ada hadiah untukku?!" protes Ron.

"Dan kami?" itu protes dari si kembar.

"Oh diamlah kalian, berkat Tuan Potter, Ron tidak terlalu sekarat!"

Ginny Weasley menatap ketiga kakaknya kesal.

Harry menatap Ginny dengan pandangan bingung..

"-er, Ginny?"

"Oh maaf, tu.. tuan Potter."

"Hanya Harry."

"Baik, hanya Harry."

Ginny menyerah sebuket yang penuh dengan berbagai macam jenis cokelat, Harry menerimanya.

"Terima kasih telah berteman dengan kakak saya, Ronald.

Setelah itu, Ginny berjalan terburu-buru bersembunyi dibelakang Molly Weasley dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

Selesai


End file.
